1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to battery, power cell, and other charging systems and more particularly to a battery charging system capable of simultaneously charging plural batteries disposed in plural objects.
2. Background of the Related Art
It is well known in the prior art that wireless means are taught for recharging power cells in a variety of electronic appliances. However in the case of a power supply embedded in a sports object there is no solution for determining the state of the battery. A typical sports object does not have a video or other interface that allows such determination to be made. Battery state must be ascertained before the sports object can be used with any degree of confidence.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,274,168 to Tsukamoto for a “Battery Charging System Distinguishing Primary And Secondary Batteries,” granted Sep. 25, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, provides a charging system using induction technology which is particularly suitable for hearing aids. More specifically, the patented invention is tailored to a hearing aid having plural rechargeable batteries, where the rechargeable batteries are distinguishable from each other by, for example, battery type. Based on the differences between the batteries, the charger will determine which battery to recharge.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for simultaneously charging plural wirelessly chargeable sports objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide, in an environment where sports objects equipped with embedded power cells are used, a single charging tray, bin, or the like to charge many objects at the same time.